Unsaid
by FannyK
Summary: there are things which shouldn't left unsaid...Please read and review


No I don't own any of them...

* * *

As you look back to your life, you realize that a lot of things left unsaid. For example you didn't tell your mom that you were the one who broke that lamp, your father that you forgave him a long time ago or your friends that they meant so much to you. And you didn't tell him.

It was easier to left things unsaid. You didn't have to deal with them then. You could just ignore them or shrug it off as if it didn't matter. But there are times when you wish you had told everything.

Sometimes you stare out the window and forget to pretend that you don't care. And you picture yourself in his arms. But when somebody else's arms come around you, you feel guilty. But put a smile on your face which is a bit too bright and you lean into him, pretending it feels like coming home. He never notices it. Sometimes you think that you are a very good actor, but know the truth is that he doesn't know you. Doesn't know you at all...

And then you think back with an ache in your heart that there was someone in your life a very long time ago who knew you like a back of his hand. Knew when you were truly happy or just pretending and not just what you felt but why you felt that way. Oh God he even know when your period was.

At that time it annoyed you to no end, but now... now you wish you could get it back. Get him back. You would give up your oh-so-perfect-husband , your house with white picket fence, your dog and you cat. Just get him back.

You remember the day when he said he would go away. He said that he had got an offer to a job in Europe. You were stunned. Didn't even believe it first. But when he didn't say anything else you realized he isn't joking. You were speechless. Didn't know what you could say because you had never thought that he would go away. Sure you threatened to fire him but you both knew that you never would.

You avoided him all week, of course just after you yelled at him and asked OK more like demanded to know why the hell he was going away. His answer broke something in you. He said that he didn't have anything that worth staying for. And this time he didn't lie. You saw it in his eyes. And that was the time when you gave up. You gave up trying to change his mind, you just accepted his decision. You thought that if he really thought that he had nothing then you wasn't going to bother yourself. But deep inside you were angry, furious even but most of all terrified that he would leave PPTH. That he would leave you.

You talked to Wilson and he didn't seem to understand either. Cameron, Foreman and Chase didn't even know about it. Of course Cameron was on her feet immediately and went to talk to him. But you knew she wouldn't succeed. And you were right. House made up his mind and remained that stubborn bastard who wasn't going to give in just because someone asked.

You clearly see that day. When he had finished all of his hours and walked out of clinic. Cameron, Wilson, Chase and Foreman were there too. But you were the only one who hid behind a wall and didn't want to say goodbye to him.

_-"Hey. Everybody is here. Who would have thought that you care?"- He said sarcastically._

_-"Of course we care. We don't want you to go away. Right?"-asked Cameron as she looked at Chase and Foreman._

_-" No, of course not."- said Chase not very convincingly. Foreman just rolled his eyes._

_-" Jeez Chase at least learn how to lie. But she must be very good in bed to have you whipped like that."_

_Chase just blushed but didn't say anything._

_-" She is right we will miss you. Are you sure about this? I mean Cuddy will hire you back if you want. I'm sure of it."- said Wilson as he stepped beside his friend._

_-" Yeah... Yeah I'm sure."- ha looked around and said -" Well Foreman don't kill anybody, Chase just... just don't be Cameron's puppy that's so disgusting. And Cameron... Jeez why are you crying? I know you can't live without me but I thought you want me happy."_

_-" Of course I want you happy but..."_

_-" Thank you I will be happy. There won't be clinic duty, annoying patients who just have a simple cold but they think they are dying. Finally I will be free. So what else would i need?"_

_Cameron walked to him._

_-" No we won't hug, and certainly won't kiss."_

_-" Shut up"- she said as she wrapped her arms around him but he remaind passive -" Well ok then. I hope you'll be really happy and if you need anything just call. Ok?"_

_-" Yeah... yeah, sure. Jimmy, buddy. Hey. I will miss you and by you I mean your food. But anyway you are a good man despite your moral and ethical speeches. Call me if there is another Mrs. Wilson. Now I get to get going, my plane will take off soon. So bye children, daddy will miss you."_

_-" Good bye House"-they said in union._

_-" House! You were a good friend too!" said Wilson with a small smile._

_He just shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Then you can't hold yourself back anymore._

_-" Won't even say good bye?" you asked stepping away from your hiding spot._

_He stilled. Then sighed a deep sigh and turned slowly. He looked into your eyes as you made your way to him._

_-" Well you avoided me..."_

_-" No I didn't!"-you lied._

_He just lifted his eyebrow and made a knowing smile. His eyes held captive yours. You couldn't look away. Not that you really tried._

_-" Why?"- you asked at last._

_-" I 've already told you."_

_-" You can't really think that."- you argued._

_-" I do."_

_There was a heavy silence. You desperately tried to say something, anything to make him change his mind. But your mind refused to come up with anything more than one word. Which you couldn't say. It would have been so easy. So simple. But your mind refused to say it. Didn't let your heart take the lead. He stepped closer to you and wrapped his armes around you. He drew you closer till you were pressed against him. You let your head fall against his chest and breathed him in. Never wanting to let go. It felt like hours in his arms but when he kissed your forehead and stepped away from you it just felt like mili seconds. You immediately missed his warmth. You didn't even realized that you are crying until he brushed away a tear with his thumb._

_-" Good bye Lisa."- he whispered so tenderly that you tears began to fall again._

_But he didn't brush your tears away this time, ha had already made his way to the door._

_-" Good bye Greg..."- you whispered just as quietly. As a new set of tears began to make its way down your cheeks._

Oh how many days you wished you told him what you wanted to. How many nights you lay awake thinking of him. You would just have had to say one thing to him and you know he wouldn't have gone away. You would just have had to say:

Stay.

Everyday since then you wish you hadn't left things unsaid.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the mistakes and please review.


End file.
